1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flavoring food products with an encapsulate and, particularly, to a flavored oil encapsulated substrate and, more particularly, to a salt encapsulated with an oil, wherein the oil includes a Maillard reaction product.
2. Description of Related Art
Encapsulation is often used in the food industry and typically involves coating an ingredient or substrate before introduction into a food system. Food ingredients are encapsulated for a variety of reasons, including protection of the ingredient from degradation during processing and storage, timed release of the ingredient, prevention of premature reactions between the ingredient and the food product, emulsification, at least partially controlled delivery of the ingredient into the food system, taste masking of vitamins and minerals, and suspension of ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,236 discloses a low melt encapsulate with a narrow melting point range, wherein encapsulation is accomplished from a fluidized bed reactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,784 discloses a particulate food acidulant having lactic acid plated onto a particulate calcium lactate carrier and a water insoluble, hard, edible, lipid coating at least substantially encapsulating the carrier and acid in an amount effective to prevent substantial release of the acid from the acidulant before the lipid coating melt.
However, the need exists for an encapsulation that can provide complex flavoring in addition to performing an encapsulating function. The need further exists for a shelf-stable oil encapsulation which can provide selected tastes or flavorings within a food product. The need also exists for an encapsulation of a substrate such as salt, wherein the salt can be incorporated into a food product without substantially limiting the shelf life of the food product.